Recalled to Life
by The Glorious Reader
Summary: Having woken up in a random alleyway in the middle of nowhere, a lone child with no memory of his past or who he was attempts to make the most out of the situation he's in. The worlds of crime and magic will come know the power of the ultimate crime lord, Tatsuya "The Boss"! / AU / Tatsuya x ... / Criminal Tatsuya / Arc 1 - Brave New World
1. Brave New World I

**Hello Everyone, Reader Here! I'll keep the author's notes short on the top, so enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei!**

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

 **(Japan - Miyuki) =** Place and P.O.V

 **Chapter 1: Brave New World I**

* * *

 **(Unknown Location - Unknown P.O.V)**

A large downpour fell upon the streets of the silent city as crackling lightning, and booming thunder resounded in the distance. Aside from the random car driving by or the sounds of the thunderstorm there was little activity this late into the night. The rain had flooded the streets and sidewalks; the storm drains barely keeping up with such a massive output of runoff.

Alongside the street was an entryway to a web of narrow alleyways that were nearly pitch black. The corridors were filled with trash and debris, with a flow of rainwater finding its way down the edges to the nearest drain. This alley appeared as an ordinary alleyway that anyone could see in any city across the world. Upon closer inspection, however, the outline of a human body was roughly set against the metal wall could be seen. The person's head was pointed to the ground, their clothes soaked by rainwater, their skin was deathly pale, and a trickle of blood was flowing from their lips.

*COUGH*

"Akh!"

The body seemingly sprung back to life, and the assumed male gasped for air as his body twitched uncontrollably. After a few seconds, he regained control of himself with his breathing normalized and his body calm. He slowly gazed around the alleyway, unable to see far due to the lack of light and his impaired vision. He weakly raised his head as rain pelted his face.

"Where...where am I...?" he spoke in barely audible and scratchy voice with a look of confusion evident on his face. Noting the blood dripping from his mouth, he used his hand he wiped the red fluid from his mouth and held it out in front of him as if he was studying it.

"More... importantly...", he paused momentarily as his brow furrowed, "WHO... who ...am ... I?"

He shivered as the numbness of being at death's door slowly faded away and his senses returning, only to be filled with the coldness of his surroundings. The wind howled as he held his arms close to him as he attempted to fight off the cold.

 _'I...I need to...to get out of here...'_ he thought as his instincts set in. He reached up and grabbed the nearest possible thing he could and tried to pull himself up. As if all the energy he had vanished, he collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. Unfazed by the failure, he attempted to do it again, and again, until he managed to heave himself over the lid of a trash can.

 _'Slow and steady...'_ he thought as he grasped the lid. He slowly leveraged himself against the wall, using it as a crutch while he tried to move down the alley. His short legs shook as he slowly walked.

"This is gonna take a while..." he groaned as he stumbled into a random alleyway.

 ** _(Scene Change - 1 Hour Later)_**

The boy quickly became lost in the increasingly confusing maze of interconnecting alleys and streets. His body had regained most of its functions, being able to walk independently and being able to see clearer. While trying to find his way to somewhere safe, his mind was plagued by many questions that he could not find said answers. He searched every inch of his mind to find the answers, but to no avail, he came up empty.

 _'Who am I? Why was I left in the middle of nowhere? Where will I go? Do I have a family?...'_ the questions just kept coming and coming. Having been distracted by the matters forming in his mind, he didn't notice the apparent changes to the buildings and infrastructure around him. As he walked further and further, the buildings became more and more decrepit and squalid, as shady armed individuals dressed in suits and shabby clothes stared at him with a range of emotions. Some looked on with curiosity, and some gazed with murderous intent while mostly everyone just merely ignored him.

Just as he regained focus and looked up, he saw a group of what looked to be thugs armed with wooden and metal baseball bats standing in front of him. He nearly threw up from the intoxicating stench of alcohol coming from the leader of the group as he walked up to him.

"This ain't *BURP* no place for kids...why don't you hand over everything you got and may'be I'll be nice and let you go..." he said in a drunken voice with a sadistic smirk. The boy just stared at him before sighing loudly. Although he was much younger and smaller compared to the people in front of him, he felt in himself that he could beat them. He couldn't tell why, but he didn't feel fear even in the face of an adversary that outnumbered him 10 to 1. Just an hour ago he was on the brink of death, but now he felt as if he was ready to fight an entire army.

"Piss off," he muttered as he pushed him aside and walked passed him. Having been so easily brushed aside, the man looked at the child with pure rage in his eyes as he raised his bat for a killing strike.

"DON'T IGNORE ME YOU STUPID BRAT!" he yelled as he swung as hard as he could at the kids head. The boy quickly ducked and stepped to the side while the man missed while he lost his balance and fell over. Stunned, he looked at the kid with disbelief as he tried to stand.

"You cocky little shit!" another gangster yelled as he sent a punch at him. The boy dodged the attack and threw his fist straight into his abdomen with full force. The man fell over panting as he had the air knocked out of him. The rest of the gang charged at him at once, wildly swinging their bats with the ferocity of a wild animal. The actions didn't faze him as he smoothly dodged their attacks while sending out devastating counter-attacks. He felt as if he was a natural fighter, but the boy couldn't shake off the feeling that he felt rusty. Was he some type of brawler or bodyguard before today?

Before long all the members of the gang lied groaning on the street while clutching their bodies in pain. He didn't notice the semi-large crowd had slowly formed around the fight.

"Holy Shit..."

"Did you see that?"

"That kid kicked their asses!"

The crowd whispered as they gazed in amazement at the sight before them. The boy looked around and realized that the fight had caused a scene. He held his head down and silently walked away from the area, the crowd parting way to let the kid leave.

He quickly moved away from the area, not wanting to draw anyone's attention to himself. He still needed to sort out everything before he could move forward, and having a target on your back would not be helpful.

( **Scene Change** )

He wandered further into what he assumed was the slums of the city. The old crumbling buildings were mixed with new redevelopment housing that created a strange look. Homeless people were begging for money, prostitutes arguing with their pimps, gangsters beating the living crap out of some poor random guy and drug dealers selling their wares. It was, at least in his mind, the den of absolute degeneracy.

Strangely no one paid any attention to a child walking around by himself in the most dangerous part of the city. He quickly made his way to a random convenience store and entered. It appeared quite lovely compared to that of its surroundings.

"Welcome! Can I help you with anything today?" the cashier said politely.

"Is there a restroom here?" he asked. The man nodded.

"It's down that aisle on the right," he said while pointing in the direction.

"Thank you." the boy said courteously. The man nodded as he returned to reading his phone. He pushed the door open and entered the room, heavily sighing as he shut the door. He pressed his back against the door and let his body slide to the floor, running his hands through his short wet hair.

 _'Where do I go from here?'_ He thought as he contemplated his situation. As things stand, he had no idea about who or what he was. Every time he tried to dig into his mind for any memory, he felt a surge of unbearable pain that threatened to make him pass out.

He considered his options. He could go to the police, but then that could lead to many unknown effects. If he didn't have a family, then he would be put into foster care, or if there were other criminal offenses he could go to juvenile prison or something else might happen. There were so many variables that he felt it would be too risky.

The boy stood up and walked up to the bathroom mirror and gazed over his face. He had azure blue eyes and short jet black hair with a childish look. It felt strange to him. His face and body were that of a 10-year-old, but his mind and fighting skills were more like a calculating mature adult. It didn't make any sense to his already overwhelmed brain.

"First things first...I'm gonna need a name," he said. He dug around his shirt and coat pockets and body to see if he had items that might give a clue to his name or who he was. After fumbling his hand around the pocket, he found a small slip of paper that has been soaked by the rain.

On the sliver of paper, which looked to be some form of basic I.D, was the name Tatsuya printed on it. He didn't seem to find the last name printed, however, along with a lack of other information.

"Tatsuya...that will work," he said while stuffing the slip of paper back into the pocket.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you alright in there?" he heard the concerned voice of the store clerk. He realized that he must have been in the bathroom for a while now.

"Yes, I am fine." he calmly replied while opening the door. He respectfully bowed the clerk and exited the store, not missing the strange look he sent his way. The morning sun began to rise after he exited the store, noticing there were fewer people around than there was before.

Walking down the streets, he couldn't shrug off the feeling that someone was watching him from a distance. Glancing off to the side, he saw a man dressed in a tan trench coat and a black fedora with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Although it could have been just his nerves, he could've sworn that every so often he felt the man taking quick looks in his direction.

 _'Well, let's see if he is'_ he thought while taking a sharp right into a nearby alleyway. After a few seconds, as expected, the man also entered the alley. Tatsuya stopped and quickly turned while taking up a fighting stance.

"Who are you? Why have you been following me?" he spoke with an agitated tone. Only to his confusion the man put on a smile and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. At this distance, he was able to get a better look at the stranger.

The older man had short brown hair mixed with grey, a worn out face with sharp grey eyes that appeared to have seen much. He had the appearance of an average grandfather a person might have. Tatsuya stared at this man with suspicion, however, not trusting his magnetic aura for a second and remained in a defensive position.

"You are a cautious one. This is a good trait to have boy, however, in this case, it is unneeded. I am not here to harm you, I only come to you to give you a one in a lifetime deal" he said, the smile still plastered on his face. Tatsuya merely squinted his eyes, only slightly relaxing his stance but remaining ready to strike if need be.

"What would you possibly want with me? I'm homeless nobody who has no exceptional skills..." Tatsuya said.

The man shook his head in disagreement.

"Really? I saw you beat the living crap out those thugs a few hours ago. The skill you showed in the way you fight, the ability to think quickly on your feet, the ability to adapt, these are all traits that I'm looking for. I am looking for skilled fighters to undertake some jobs for me, and from what I saw you have the promise to be unmatched in hand to hand fighting." he said.

A slightly stunned Tatsuya pondered the idea for a moment. The promise of a job sounded tempting to him. As he had no other plans, and soon he will need to pay for food and other expenses, he saw no alternative other than to accept. On the other hand, however, his gut instinct felt that this might be a trap to kill or use him. He couldn't tell what the man was thinking behind his formidable facade.

"Tell me, what would I receive for my services?" he said. The man grinned in response.

"Straight to business are we? Good. In return for your work, you will be given a place to stay, as I'd assume that you have none judging by you being out so late in the night. Also, you shall receive payment for completing missions, as the riskier jobs pay more than the moderate or easy. Also, you shall receive the training necessary to make you a better fighter. Do you accept?" he asked while holding his hand out.

The boy stared at him for a second before he took his hand and shook it.

"Sounds like a deal."

"Excellent. By the way, my name is Yatsuro Matashi, and yours is...?"

"Tatsuya. I don't have a last name" the man nodded.

"However..." ominously he said as he reached for his pocket with his right arm. Tatsuya tensed up and almost acted on instinct to attack the man but held himself in check. Noticing the boys now tense posture, he kept his left hand in the air as he slowly pulled out a small picture from it. He handed the confused boy the photo before continuing with his explanation.

"Before we can bring you into the fold, we require you to show us that you can be of use," he said while pointing to the photo. The boy looked over the picture of the person. It was a young man, likely in his late thirties to mid-forties that had short cut black hair and charming green jade eyes, dressed in a neat business suit that gave off a charismatic look.

"That man is Jeolong So Na, an executive to a local string of pharmacies and small pharmaceutical research labs. We have been hired to kill him by any means necessary. Your job is to kill him, nothing more or less. The only two restrictions for this job is to make sure that it cannot be linked to the client and that there is little collateral damage done." he said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of wrapped cloth and held it out to the boy.

He grabbed the small package, slightly surprised at the weight, and untied the opening. Inside of the box was a fresh change of plain black clothes, a dual pair of rudimentary combat knives and a black balaclava that only had an opening for the eyes.

"Consider this as a welcoming gift. These tools shall hopefully aid you in this upcoming mission," the old man said while he pulled out his phone. Pressing a button, it displayed a holographic map of the city, aiming in on an unusually large mansion in the luxurious residential district of the upper class.

"This is where the target lives...and it is where you will end his life. Infiltrate the house, determine his location and discretely kill him. Escape the estate undetected and return to this exact location. Do you understand?" Yatsuro said while placing the phone in his pocket. Tatsuya nodded while he held the short blade in his hand, feeling along the grooved plastic surface of the knife grip. The knife seemed to fit quite well in his small hands, seemingly a natural fit.

"Good, you should probably start to head out," he said while turning in the opposite direction, "Good luck".

"Thanks," the boy said, not missing the sinister smirk the man had before he exited the alley. He quickly changed from his old damp clothes to his new dry ones.

 _'I never knew just a change of clothes could make such a difference...'_ he thought before he chuckled, "Not that I have many memories".

He stuffed the balaclava and knives into his pocket before exiting the alley.

 **(Scene Change - 10 Hours later)**

Tatsuya stood along a darkened street that bordered the outer edge of the compound. A tall wall surrounded the entire estate with patrols that moved in designated patterns. Two guards dressed in formal business suits armed with batons stood on either side of the gilded gate that opened and closed automatically. He had spent a few hours observing the building, fixating on the central building which he hypothesized was the main house. At random times maids and butlers would be seen walking out of the building, going about their daily tasks.

He noticed behind the house was a well-maintained garden, filled with many types of trees and shrubbery. He concluded that a route through the gardens natural camouflage would be the most effective route. But then was the question was how to move about the house. He would have to figure out on the fly. He made his way to the back of the compound and scaled the wall effortlessly.

Landing silently on the other side, he quickly moved to hide in a nearby bush. A patrol ran quickly down the adjacent path, walking past in a steady march.

He peaked out of the bush to make sure the coast was clear. Tatsuya dashed from bush to the tree, until he made a b-line to the back entrance to the main house. Making sure as not to alert anyone, he created the door open painfully slow to avoid any noise.

The halls were elaborately decorated with paintings and wooden furniture. It was a traditional Japanese home. He moved from object to object, standing completely still when a patrol of 4 walked down the hall.

"Did you hear something?" said one of them as they stopped. He scanned the hall though he didn't see anything out of the usual. He pulled his baton from his side before he carefully moved down the halls.

"If there is anyone in this room, reveal yourself!" he said while the others also upholstered their batons. As they neared the spot Tatsuya was hidden the boy sent a roundhouse kick straight to the man's head, knocking him out and sending him to the ground.

One man reached for his earpiece. Before he could call for backup, he pulled out one of the blades and threw at the man's hand. It easily pierced the glove, the man wailing as he held tried to pull the knife out of his hand.

He sped towards the man and punched him in the face and sent him to the floor. He grabbed the knife from the man's hand just in time to block the swing of the guard's baton. He shoved the man backward as he slashed at his chest, his blood splattering across the wall.

Not wasting time he quickly incapacitated the remaining guards, leaving him alone amongst a pile of bodies. Hearing the rushing sounds of footsteps coming closer and closer, he looked over and saw a large group of guard armed with handguns appear around the corner.

'Shit!'

"Stop right there!" yelled one guard as he aimed his pistol.

He sped down the hall and look a left with the guards in chase. After playing a game of cat and mouse for a while, the pursuit lead him to a hallway with a strang metallic door that appeared out of place.

As the large group of guards came closer, he had no choice but to see where the door lead. He walked up to the door, and it opened automatically. Running inside he quickly pressed his back against the door and waited.

"Where is he!?" yelled one of the guards as they ran down the hall.

"No sign of him!" yelled another.

"Continue looking! He couldn't have gone far..." he said as the squad moved out.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he looked around the spacious room he was in. In the middle was three rows of lockers, along the sides were racks filled with various weapons including swords and multiple types of guns, indicating that this must have been the guard's armory.

"Holy shit" he whispered as he walked up to a particular rack. He picked up a regularly sized pistol and inspected it. The gun felt a little big for his hand but otherwise felt comfortable. He picked up a nearby holster and strapped it to his waist as he holstered the weapon. After picking up a few mags, he walked towards the door and pressed his ear against it. Not hearing any more footsteps he opened the door slightly and peeked out. Not seeing anyone he quietly and slowly made his way the end of the hall.

Spotting a lone sentry standing near the entrance of the hall, he snuck behind him and pulled out his combat knife and pressed it against his throats from behind. He covered he mans mouth so he couldn't call out for help and held him in a bind.

"Tell me, where is your boss?" Tatsuya whispered while uncovering the trembling man's mouth.

"H-He's c-currently i-in his office doing work...it's on the second floor, down the first hall on the right from when you walk up the staircase," he said shakily.

"Thank you," the boy said before taking the blunt end of the blade and knocked him out cold. He began moving around the halls to find his way to the central staircase, which would be in the atrium of the house.

After a few minutes of searching he came across the room he was looking for. It had a grand wooden staircase of a European mansion, with a giant chandelier and fancy red carpeting to give it a regal look. Going up the stairs, he noticed a lack of guard in the general vicinity, not hearing any shouting or movement nearby.

 _'Where the hell did they go?'_ he thought while moving up the stairs.

He closed his eyes for a second to concentrate, but then he felt a strange feeling surge through his body. He felt as his brain somehow disconnect from his body, instead of his standard sight he saw a map of the layout of the floor and also showing a solitary humanoid figure within the general vicinity. Blinking in confusion as his eyesight returned to normal, the boy looked around where he stood still now, confirming that in the brief moments he had not moved an inch from where he was. He had no idea what he just did nor how he did it.

Wanting to see if what he saw was merely an illusion, he gripped the pistol as he crouched near the entrance to the hallway that lead to the target's office. To his astonishment, there was standing a guard in a defensive position behind a small barricade. The floor was exactly as his other 'sight' had seen, with almost every detail as exact as he saw. Instead of using the gun, he chose to use his knife for a more stealthy approach instead.

Tatsuya jumped from his hiding spot and lacerated the man's neck. Looking down the hall, he saw no guards in sight. Closing his eyes, he attempted to summon the sight again to see where his target was. Yet sgsin he was taken to a strange dimension that showed the nearby rooms and its contents.

In a room at the end of the hallway had around five signatures, two in front of and another behind a desk while two were standing guard on either side of the door from the inside. He focused on the one that behind the desk, feeling that the figure was somewhat nervous and appeared as if he was yelling at the others.

 _'Must be him'_ he thought as crept to the door.

"What the hell do you mean you lost him?!", screamed what he assumed was the man behind the desk.

"I-I don't know sir! The team that encountered him lost him somewhere in the servants quarter, and no one has reported a sighting since" the man nervously. He heard a loud sigh before hearing the creaking of a chair being moved.

"Double your efforts you fools! It's just one person, how can it be that hard?!" the man said in a strained voice. Not wanting to listen to this any longer, he readied himself and unholstered his gun. He kicked opened the door and instantly aimed his pistol to the right and fired. The bullet easily passed straight through the thin wood and killed the guard. Just as quickly he aimed directly left and shot the other guard.

The two men that stood in front of the desk quickly turned around and raised their guns. They were too slow, however, as they were immediately gunned down. The terrified man known as Jeolong So Na, his clothes stained by crimson red with the blood of his guards, now pressed his back against a nearby wall like a petrified statue. Tatsuya fired a single shot at his lower abdomen, the businessman collapsing to the floor in pain as he grasped the bloody wound.

He held his other hand in the air, " P-Please, hold on... I'll pay double of whoever paid you to kill me...Just don't -" he was cut off when he fired the last round into his head. His body twitched slightly before it went limp and his now lifeless eyes staring aimlessly. He ejected the emptied magazine and loaded a new one before holstering it.

The job was done. Now, all that is left is to-" he said as the assassin narrowly dodged a hail of bullets as he jumped over the desk and crouched behind it.

"HE KILLED THE BOSS!"

"Get him!"

The guards yelled as they fired at the desk, wood splinters flying everywhere with extreme velocity. He quickly gazed around the room and saw a window that overlooked the eastern wall. He took a deep breath as he made a dash for the window. He pulled out his knife and used the blunt end of it to smash open the window before jumping up and over the wall.

Not wanting to take any chances, he quickly ran away from the scene of the crime to the meeting place.

 **(Scene Change - 2 Hours Later)**

He heaved a sigh of relief as he stood for a moment to catch his breath. He had practically sprinted from the other side of the city to make sure that no one was following him. In the few moments of peace, he reflected on the long and dizzying day. He had woken up in a dingy alleyway with no idea who or where he was, then somehow ended fighting a gang of misfits, was contacted from some gang member and was offered a job to kill someone and then he proceeded to go through with. All in one goddamn day.

"Guess this is going to be an interesting life..." he said with a slight smirk. He might have had no clue on who he was before today, but he intended to try and make it pleasant for himself with this type of 'clean slate' sort of situation. Now what he needed to do was to hook up with the man from before, and he was all set. He paused for a second as he remembered why this whole ordeal started.

Yatsuro Matashi, the man, dressed in the sharp trench coat with bald and graying hair that mixed in with his aging face that made him appear as if he was an innocent old man. But he could tell with one look that he was far from that. Once you looked past those looks and stared into his eyes, you could see a cold and calculating gaze that would terrify most people. He had noticed it from before, but he hadn't acted upon it since he wanted to tell if this was the real deal. But as he thought more and more about it, he realized that it just seemed way too convenient and that they would give him so much for one job. He would need to be on guard when they met.

He continued to walk around the city blocks until he reached the particular alleyway the two met earlier that day. He peered into the alley and saw the man in question standing alone in the middle of the aisle. He placed his hand on the grip of the gun before slowly making his way to the man.

"Hello Tatsuya-kun, I assume the job is finished?" he said with a smile. However, he could see through that fake smile. He tensed up as he felt a wave of anxiety wash over him like water. From the side doors of the buildings came out four armed men dressed in trench coats.

 _'I knew it!'_ He scolded himself in his mind. He turned to run the other way, but another group of armed men in similar dress blocked off his escape. He turned again to the senior man who had a maniacal grin on his face.

"Did you really think it would be that easy, kid? You are a lot dumber than I assumed. While I do appreciate you offing that CEO, I'm afraid you're now a loose end I need to tie up..." he said as he pulled out a handgun. Tatsuya attempted to grab his pistol, but it was shot out of his hand before he could fire, sending him to the ground.

"Nice try kid, but this is the end of the line for you," he said as the rest of the gangsters pulled out their guns and took aim. For the first time, that day did he experience an emotion that he hadn't in his short life so far.

Fear.

As the gangster opened fire, he closed his eyes and held his hand in the air, waiting for his end to come...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Leaving it off with a bit of a bit of a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. This story originated from another story that I enjoyed but can't seem to find it (Not sure if it was removed or if the author took it down, as I hadn't followed it), which was essentially Tatsuya breaking away from the Yotsuba's and him partaking in crime, taking over Japan** **and many other things. (If you can find it, please send me a PM or leave a comment). In these first few chapters, Tatsuya will be developing his super/magical powers, and he will be relying on conventional weapons and tactics until he masters them. Also, keep in mind that this story will probably change many times until I feel it is right. Well, that all I got to say. If you have any criticisms, thoughts, ideas or want to get in contact with me, just send me a PM or leave a review. Thanks, and have a good one!**

 **(Public Sevice Announcement: Looking for beta readers, if you are interested send me a PM!)**

 **(P.S: Will update other stories...soooon...)**

 **Next Chapter: Brave New World II**


	2. Brave New World II

**Hello Everyone, Reader Here! Nothing much to say here. On with the story!**

 **There is a new poll up on my profile, vote on it if you want to see a new story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAHOUKA KOUKOU NO RETTOUSEI**

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

 **(Japan - Miyuki) =** Place and P.O.V

 ***BANG*** = Action

 **Act 1: Brave New World II**

* * *

 **(Last Chapter)**

 _"Nice try kid, but this is the end of the line for you" he said as the rest of the gangsters pulled out their guns and_ _took aim. For the first time that day did he experience an emotion that he hadn't had in his short life so far._

 _Fear_.

 _As the gangster opened fire he closed his eyes and held his hand in the air, waiting for his end to come..._

* * *

 **(Tatsuya - Tokyo - Afternoon)**

 _..._ but instead he felt nothing. There was no feeling of bullets piercing his body or pain. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down at his body. Confirming that he wasn't injured he looked around and saw the gangsters staring at him in shock.

"What...What the hell?!" the leader panicked as he fired the pistol again. Holding up his hand again, the bullet sped towards him, but quickly disintegrated as it came close to his body. All subsequent shots mad eby him and the other gangsters were met with a similar result.

A small grin appeared the boys face and he let out a short laugh. Not wanting to lose the advantage of surprise, he quickly reached for his own pistol and fired at the group in front of him. He put down the leader and a few others in front of him before he ran up a nearby wall to dodge a hail of bullets from behind. Jumping backwards, he aimed directly at the group and fired off the remaining bullets in the magazine. The few gangsters fell dead and wounded as he landed on his feet. The remaining gangsters, terrified by the seemingly unbeatable boy, fled the scene with a wail of terror. After a few moments of standing still, he looked down at his hands and pondered what just occurred.

He had somehow created a protective field in front of him where the bullets had disintegrated by holding up his hands.

 _'Very strange...'_ he thought.

He unloaded the magazine and put in a fresh one while he walked towards the corpse of the leader. Bending over the corpse, he reached in his pocket and grabbed the mans wallet and a small scratch of paper.

 _"Deal with the brat before returning to the base. When your back, we've got something we need you to do."_ was written in plain but neat writing.

"Maybe I should pay these guys a visit..." he said with a thoughtful look. Surely whoever hired this guy certainly had money, and currently Tatsuya was certainly in a lack of it. Hearing a noise, he looked backwards and spotted a wounded gangster attempting to crawl away from the scene. Tatsuya stood up and slowly walked up to the man and stomped heavily on his leg. This stopped the man in his tracks as he howled in pain.

"Tell me everything I want to hear. Don't, and I will kill you as slowly and painfully as possible. If you do, I'll let you live" he said passively. The man nodded slightly as he roughly breathed in and out.

"Good. Where's your gangs base of operations?" said the black haired boy.

"There... there are multiple bases and hideouts across the entire city of Tokyo. But there are three main bases, all lo...located in separate areas of the city. The first and closest to here is warehouse number 79, which located in the waterfront district, the second is an underground bar and strip club that goes by the name of _Stars_ in the red light district. The last, and probably the largest, is a rented skyscraper in the business district known as the Fukashinji building" he said. After he digested the information, the boy hesitantly lifted his foot and took a step back.

The boy stared at the man with astonishment in his eyes. The man before him just gave him the location without putting up much a fight. Almost as if he was purposely giving him false information...

"Just to ask, you seemed pretty open to spilling the beans on your gangs secrets. If this information is invalid I'll-"

"Its all the truth" the man interrupted but flinched as the boy sent him a glare, "I planned on bailing from the group for while now. You appear to be quite capable, and I have confidence that will be able to wipe them out, which will leave no one to hunt me down"

Tatsuya stared at the man before nodding. What the man said was logical in his opinion. This gang obviously wasn't doing to well if they couldn't beat a child like himself, and they would probably be quite an easy prey.

"Well, If you'll excuse me..." the man said with a pained voice. He watched the wounded gangster limp away from him and as the figure fully retreated from his sight, he himself walked out of the bloodied alleyway and onto his first target.

* * *

 **(20 Minutes Later)**

Walking around the streets of Tokyo was uneventful and quite boring for energetic assassin. The flow of people walking along the sidewalks remained steady, the working class people leaving their jobs to go drink their sorrows away or return home to finish off the days monotonous cycle. He attempted to look as inconspicuous as possible among the crowd of adults by removing his gun holster and hiding the pistol in his pocket.

Most kids his age would be at home studying or relaxing, not walking by themselves around the streets of Tokyo. Using his special vision, he periodically checked his general vicinity to make sure he would not run into any police. He had taken to calling the ability _Third Eye_.

Skyscrapers turned to warehouses at the waterfront district of Tokyo. Ships entered the harbor as self driving forklifts and cranes moved the cargo to and from the vessels. From what he read, much of the port was fully automated, allowing it to run 24 hours a day with little human interaction. This lead to to this district to being very sparsely populated with only maintenance crews or security guards, an airy silence with the sounds of moving and creaky machinery.

He wrapped his hand around the pistols grip and is finger was on the trigger, scanning each an every warehouse to determine the one that housed the gangs base.

Suddenly he heard the sounds of footsteps and took cover by a nearby crate. Readying his pistol, he peaked around the edge of the crate and scanned the area. Walking toward him were two men dressed in shabby clothing.

"Wonder what's taking that Matashi so long. Said he was just gonna go off that kid he roped into killing that CEO then return to base. Fuckin prick" said the shorter of the two in an irritated tone.

"Probably won't see him till later. More than likely he went out drinking with his goons. Boss will probably kick his ass when he gets back though" he said as they walked passed his hiding spot. He rounded the corner and stealthily approached the two from a safe distance.

"Did you hear about the boss did to the Juumonji clan?" spoke the shorter man. The taller man shook his head with a confused face.

"According to one of my sources, he and couple others robbed a transport of C.A.D's that was coming in from Takoya Industries" he said as the taller man raised a brow.

"Sounds like some deep shit. I heard that company is the premier of the C.A.D industry and development in Asia" he said.

"Yeah, and that's not even the half of it. Apparently he even snagged one of those ancient relics from the same truck" the taller man whistled loudly in response.

"Damn, those things go for one hell of a pretty penny. But I'd doubt those blockheads would let something like that to fall into our hands that easily. Hope the boss just keeps us commoners away from that big dog stuff. Got enough shit to deal with already, don't need to have the Juuomonji clan breathing down our necks as well" he said as the short man nodded in agreement.

The two stopped in front of the warehouse with the illuminated blue numbers _'#73',_ along with multiple warning signs and security cameras.

"Bingo" whispered the dark haired boy.

The short man walked up to he keypad and swiped a card and typed in a set of numbers. After a few seconds, a small peephole opened for just a moment before being shut. The large metal doors slowly creaked open and a man armed with an assault rifle appeared.

"Evening gents. Any of y'all hear back from that rat Matashi yet?" spoke the man as the door slowly opened fully. The two men shook their heads and he just sighed in response.

 ***BANG***

 ***BANG***

 ***BANG***

Tatsuya fired three shots at the man with the rifle, all of them hitting his chest as blood splattered across the wall nearby and he fell to the floor. Before the two men could respond, Tatsuya pressed his pistol against the tall mans back and a knife at the short mans. They raised their hands and surrender as he could visibly see the short man shaking in fear.

"What...What do you ...?! Look, I'll give you anything, just don't kill me!" the short man said with tears in his eyes. The taller man seemed more calm and composed as he remained silent.

"I've overheard you two talking about some sort of artifact. Where is it?" he spoke in authoritative voice.

"Lo-Look, I don't know about where the boss puts his shit-" he paused when the boy pressed the guns barrel against his back with a stronger force,"B-But I know someone who does! Lieutenant Arato knows where it is!"

"What does he look like?"

"He has brown hair and blue eyes, and wears a white coat with a small bear pin on it. He should be in his office at the moment!" he said frantically. The boy processed the information for a moment before he twisted the gun around smashed the handle of the gun against their heads, knocking the two men out cold.

"Yo, Nakahara! What the hell was tha-" spoke a random gangster as he entered the scene. Tatsuya quickly reacted and opened fire, the mans body collapsed onto the ground before he even realized that he was dead. He walked over the bodies, the crimson blood splashing across his shoes and and lower pants. He reloaded the magazine in his pistol and proceeded to advance into the warehouse.

The building seemed to very modernized and surprisingly clean for a gang hideout. The only thing that symbolized a large flag that was strung up loosely on the wall. Approaching a door at the end of the hallway, he readied his gun and pressed the button that opened the door.

Walking inside, sets of gazes instantly went towards his direction and the gangsters quickly readied themselves for combat. On a nearby catwalk one opened fired with a sub machine gun, while others on the ground and on the various crates opened fired with pistols. He dodged the hail of bullets and took cover behind a crate himself. Waiting for a break in the shooting, he activated _Third Eye_ and counted how many enemies were in his vicinity.

He counted 7 enemies in front of him, 1 on the catwalk and 10 that were quickly approaching from another room. His sight was drawn to the overseers office, where he spotted a man on the phone who had a pistol like object in his hand.

 _"That man must be that lieutenant Arato that guy was talking about...but what is this sensation I'm getting from this him?"_ he thought as he felt a strange power-like feeling from the mans aura, something that didn't feel correct and something he certainly hasn't felt from those he had sensed before.

"I'll need to be careful around that guy... but first..." he spoke aloud as his mind returned to the situation at hand. He took a deep breath and vaulted out of cover to begin his counter-attack.

Tatsuyas first shot went straight between the first mans eyes, then he aimed to the left and fired a few more shots and another gangster fell dead. He bolted to a nearby pillar to avoid another barrage of gunfire. The bullets ripped the sides of his pants and shirt sleeves and ricocheted all around him.

He peered leftward of the pillar and fired multiple shots at the man on the catwalk. The bullets hit their mark as the man groaned in pain and fell backwards over the rail. His body hit the ground with a loud thud as Tatsuya reloaded his pistol.

He heard the sounds of a door opening and the shuffling of feet entering the room. Glancing sideways at the incoming attackers, he noticed a man armed with a grenade launcher.

"Oh sh-" he paused mid-sentence to dodge the incoming grenade. The grenade exploded on impact and the pillar collapsed, bringing down the entire catwalk, which collapsed onto he gangsters below, crushing them to death.

Dust and debris covered the entire room in a hazy mist. Using _Third Eye,_ he determined where the remaining criminals were, and picked them off one by one until none remained. Navigating his way through the debris, he found the door that the gangsters entered from. He pressed the touch pad and the door quickly opened and he entered.

"So you must be that little shit Matashi was talking about. You're pretty good, for a little twat like yourself. But I'm gonna have to end this little charade right here" a lone man said in a condescending tone as he entered into view. Standing on the railing in front of the office, the man he assumed was Lieutenant Arato stood arrogantly with a gun-shaped object in his hand. Tatsuya looked at him with a stern and somewhat blank expression.

Before Tatsuya could respond, the man pulled the trigger and time seemed to slow down while a series of letters and numbers flashed across his eyes in an instant. Before Tatsuya could process this, however, the man seemingly teleported in front of him and he was forced to dodge a fist that nearly collided with his face. He pulled out his knife and attempted to attack, but the man pulled the trigger again and another set of numbers flashed across his eyes and he was sent flying backwards by a large gust of wind.

He pulled out his pistol and fired of a few rounds at the magician. The man dodged to the left and pulled out his own pistol and retaliated. One bullet pieced the young assassins arm while the others whizzed past him. He yelped as blood began pouring from the wound and an excruciating pain was instilled in him. He rushed to a nearby concrete pillar and took cover. Reloading his gun, he rounded the corner and began shooting at the man again. He ducked as a blast of wind went straight at him, tearing his shirt before it exploded as it smashed into the pillar. A large slash went across Tatsuya's chest and he was forced to he ground by the power of the attack as bits of concrete and dust covered him.

Forcing himself up, the man again teleported in front of him and he had to dodge another punch, his bullet wound inflamed and he fell in pain. The man kicked away Tatsuya's gun and punched him straight in the face. His vision began to fade as more and more blood spilled from his wounds. He heard the sounds of the man speaking but the words were slurred and he couldn't hear them fully.

 _"Combat capabilities below acceptable levels...initiating regrowth..."_ he heard in his mind. His body felt like a feather and his vision was reduced to a flashing set of number and letters like what he had witnessed before. After a few moments a tremendous amount of pain washed over him like a violent wave crashing onto the shore. The glow around him faded and everything returned to normal. Looking at his shoulder, he was astonished to see that not only the wounds on his body were healed, but also the spots where the bullet and slash wound had cut his shirt were restored as well. It was as if nothing had happened.

The once triumphant man appeared to be as stunned as he was. The boy shook himself out of shock and raised his hand to grab the grey colored pistol. The two struggled a bit, pulling and pushing eachother to try and gain control the weapon, until Tatsuya reached down and pulled his knife from his pocket and stabbed the man in the gut. The man grunted and his grip on the gun wavered, the raven haired boy took the initiative and ripped the pistol out of the mans hand while he aimed it directly at him before he squeezed the trigger.

Instead of a bullet, a bright blue flash came out the end of the guns barrel. In a flash, the man disappeared, only to replaced by a small blue flame and a swirling amount of dust and wind. Looking around the room he could spot no living persons. He used _Third Eye_ to scout out the area to insure that there were indeed no living souls other than himself. After confirming that no one remained, he let out a loud sigh and and looked over the 'gun'. On its side was the label, "Takoya Industries: C.A.D Model #3" in large writing.

"So this must be one of those C.A.D's that guy was talking about earlier..." he said aloud. Placing the gun-like object in his pocket, he walked over to the managers office and entered. Inside was a simple set up, a desk with stacks of tablets, books and various office supplies with a few paintings on the wall, a small couch and a large metal safe in the corner of the room.

He pondered over the events that had just transpired as he searched. In the few seconds, he was able to to essentially delete a person from existence. At least, that what he _assumed_ as represented by the pile of ash that laid where the man once stood. That would mean that he was also a magician as well, though as to the ability, could recall no recollection as to what is was or its nature.

He remembered from the alleyway, where he was able to block the incoming bullet from hitting him by placing his hand in front of him. He wondered if that same ability was the one he had just used now were one and the same. A word seemingly popped int his head as he pondered over the subject.

"Decomposition..." a womans voice said in a hushed voice.

At that moment, a mind numbing pain rapidly spread through his mind as the image of a blurred out women with jet black hair and a sinister smile flashed through his mind. He supported himself by grabbing the nearby desk with one hand while the other was held against his head.

"Ugh..." he winced as the pain slowly faded away and he regained control over himself.

Who was that women? From his past life perhaps? Maybe the one who dropped him in that deserted alley? Whoever she was, he needed to focus on gaining as much intel and resources from this place as he could before more would show up. Walking up to the safe, he wanted to try and use the ability he had used on the lieutenant before.

He pulled the C.A.D from his pocket and aimed it at the safe while he concentrated. The boy squeezed the trigger and a flash of blue light engulfed his sight while the safes door vanished in a puff of smoke. Reaching inside, he rummaged around the safes interior until his hand grabbed a rod-shaped object. Tatsuya pulled it out and examined the strange object in his hand.

Like it felt, it was in the shape of a rod and had spiraling grooves down its side, and a light blue light emanated from them. Feeling the similar strange sensation from before, he activated _Third Eye_ and what he saw surprised him. A light blue aura surrounded the object, similar to what he saw with the magician from earlier.

"Interesting... I'll have to examine it later..." he thought as he mindlessly stuffed it into his pocket and resumed to scavenging from the safe. Other than a few blocks of cash and a fancy watch, there was nothing being out of the ordinary. He gathered everything he needed and exited from the decrepit building.

* * *

 **(2 Hours Later - Unknown P.O.V)**

A man with a small frame stood staring out a large window that overlooked almost the entire business district of Tokyo. He had jadded green eyes and had graying white hair, alongside having many wrinkles on his face and dressed in a luxurious suit. The graying man looked with boredom at the sunset when a loud beeping noise caught his attention.

He leaned over his desk and pressed the touch that was installed within.

"Hello? Yes it's me..." he said with an agitated tone, "I thought I told not to...wait...WHAT?! What do you mean the warehouse was attacked...? Everyone's dead!? You can't find Arato?! Shit...looks like the Juuomonji clan might be on our scent...this isn't good...", he said as a visible sweat went down his face. He wiped it off with his sleeve as he tried to regain his composure. He took a deep breath and exhaled before he continued to speak.

"Ok just... just get out of there before the police arrive. Don't want to throw ourselves further down the rabbit hole than we already are, yes?" he said as he sighed loudly, "Return to the tower as soon as you can and make sure no one follows you here?

There was a quiet 'Yes sir' on the other end of the line and the connection was cut. The man stood in place for a minute before he sat down and pulled out his data pad.

"This is going to be one long fucking night..." he irritably whispered in a hushed tone filled laced with fury before he began typing away at a furious speed.

* * *

 **(Streets of Tokyo - Tatsuya)**

Tatsuya kept his head down as he wandered the now empty streets of the night time capitol of Japan. He had been trying to gain as much possible information on the wold as he could. He had gone to a few public libraries and internet cafes around the city and read books or articles about magic and the 10 masters clan, specifically the Juuomonji clan as he had heard earlier, and breezed over the other ones he saw.

The Ten Masters clan was a group set up that was made of the most powerful mage families in Japan. Most, if not all, were a by-product of the 10 major research institutes set up by the Japanese military to research magic of magic after its widespread discovery. These clans have a great deal of political power and are known to be able to circumvent the law when they wished to, only being stopped if it was a serious crime that would bring great controversy to the government. They are the countries main supply of powerful magicians, along with the 18 assistant houses, the hundred families and the extras.

The Juuomonji's were specifically one of the more powerful clans in the 10 masters clan, standing at the top three along with their allies, the Saegusas and the... the Yotsuba...

"Yotsuba...why is that name sound so... familiar?" he said audibly only to himself. There were few people still left out on the streets as it was starting to get late into the night. He crossed the street and walked down a random sidewalk as his mind returned to the topic at hand.

Those three clans were the pinnacle of Japanese magical power, and so that power was directly transferred into heavy political and social advantages. Although these clans were supposed to focus strictly on military affairs or research, many of them dabbled in business and the more shady portions, like the Yotsuba, were known to preform assassination, espionage and many other illegal activities as well. Each clan also specialized in certain areas of magic that were researched by the 10 magical research institutes. Like the Juuomnji's main types of magic were based of defensive magic spells, and the Yotsuba were known for their mental interference magic, while the Saegusua's were known for being perfect 'jack of all trades' type mages.

But when he had first read about the Yotsuba, it felt like something was pulling at the back of his mind, as if possible memories of his past life were just there, but when he tried to reach them, he was met with painful headaches and even more questions. For the time being, he had given up on trying to remember as there was two more places he needed to deal with before moving on.

The assassin pulled out a tablet he grabbed from the warehouse and pulled up a map of the city. He zoomed in on the red light district and where the strange man said where a club by the name of _Stars_ was located. He mapped out where he was currently and he began making his way to where he first regained consciousness just a few days ago.

 **(To be continued...)**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Thanks for all the kind reviews, I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story! It will continue as time goes on, I'm usually lazy with updating and add on college stuff makes a perfect recipe for long wait times for updates. Just for future reference, this story will be mostly AU stuff, although major events like the Battle of Okinawa and others will be included but heavily modified. That's everything I've got to say. Thanks, and have a good one!**

 **Public Service Announcement: Looking for beta readers. If your're interested, send me a PM!**

 **Next Chapter: Brave New World III**


	3. Brave New World III

**Hello Everyone, Reader here! I'll leave the blob of authors notes on the bottom, so let's get into the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAHOUKA KOUKOU NO RETTOUSEI**

 **Italics = Thoughts**

 **(Japan - Miyuki) = Place and P.O.V**

 ***BANG* = Action**

 **Brave New World III**

* * *

 **(Last Chapter)**

 _The assassin pulled out a tablet he grabbed from the warehouse and pulled up a map of the city. He zoomed in on the red light district and where the strange man said where a club by the name of Stars was located. He mapped out where he was currently and he began making his way to where he first regained consciousness just a few days ago._

* * *

 **(Tatsuya - Red Light District, Tokyo)**

Tatsuya stood, almost nostalgically, in the same district where had awoken just a few days ago. In those short few days, he was able to kill the C.E.O of a company, kill a whole bunch of gangsters and in the process, got himself mixed up in a conspiracy about some sort of 'Artifact'.

He had researched the subject in the few short moments of free time he had when he was walking to the red light district. According to an article he read, Artifacts are relics of long lost civilizations that has used magic hundreds, if not, thousands of years ago.

They were essentially boosters that could have a multitude of properties. Some would enhance a spells power, others could hold magic sequences and others had a great many other types of properties as well. He was unable to discern the abilities of the current relic he had obtained, though whatever it was for, it would certainly be valuable to someone.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he made his way to the supposed night club known as Stars. According to the man he interrogated, this was one of the main strongholds of the gang and would be a much tougher but to crack than before. With the last attack on the warehouse, he would assume that the enemy would certainly strengthen their defenses.

On the outside, it appeared as a closed real estate office, but when he activated Third Eye, he saw a much different tale. He could tell there were hundreds of people deep within the underground club, though he could tell that many of them were just civilians. Designating where the guards and bouncers were, he pulled out the C.A.D and aimed it at the door before pulling the trigger.

After the door disappeared in a cloud of dust, he entered the room and proceeded to the entrance to the club, which appeared to be hidden inside the janitors closet. Entering the room, he aimed the C.A.D at a suspicious looking wall and pulled the trigger. On the other side, a skinny man reading a dirty magazine stared in shock before attempting to reach for his sidearm.

Tatsuya quickly activated his decomposition magic and gun fell apart into a mess on the floor. Another pull and the man disappeared into thin air.

"Lets get this crap over with..." he said before walking into the hallway.

* * *

 **(Kazuki Juuomonji - Juumonji Residence - Same Time)**

A large man sat in a well polished dining room with what appeared to be his family. A beautiful middle aged woman gently holding an infant girl, a proper looking young male teenager, and an adolescent boy were all seated perfectly at the pristine oak wood table.

"So, Katsuto, how was your day at school?" he spoke to teen. As the boy was about to speak, a man dressed in a suit entered through the large wooden doors and bowed while breathing heavily.

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt your dinner, Mr Juuomonji. But something of importance has come up and I believe it requires your attention immediately." said the man humbly while sweat profusely. The larger man glared at him with annoyed eyes and the messenger flinched. The patriarch sighed, apologized to his wife and children before leading the man to his study. Reaching the study, he entered through the large doors and sat back into his favorite leather chair and crossed his legs as the messenger stood anxiously.

"So tell me, Mr. Natsuji...", he spoke slowly as the man gulped, "what was so important that you had to interrupt my dinner?"

"Th...there was an a-attack in the waterfront di...district. When the po..police arrived, they found this footage on the security cameras." he spoke as he pulled out a tablet and handed to the clan leader.

At first it showed a few armed men talking around a pile of crates, when the entrance suddenly busted open and what appeared to be a child stood with a pistol in their hand. In an instant a gunfight broke it between the child and the gangsters, which was just strange in its self. But after a few minutes, what shocked him even more was the child's ability to overpower the older men.

The footage then went to a brutal fight between what he assumed was a magician and the child. The two fought for a while until it appeared as if the magician would win before life seemingly sprang back into the boy. He grabbed the C.A.D, pulled her trigger and the man disappeared in a puff of dust and a trickling blue flame. Before he could question the purpose of watching the footage, he got his answer as the boy used his strange magic to disintegrate the door of a safe and pulled out a familiar looking object.

"That's the relic that was stolen a few weeks ago!" said the man in an furious voice.

"Mr. Kazuki, please calm down..." said the man timidly. Realizing that his emotions were getting the better of him, he tools a few deep breaths and calmed himself.

"So tell me, do we know anything about that kid? Who he is, where he lives, family?" Zazuki said. The man shook his head in response.

"No sir. Heck, I couldn't even find a even a speck of information on the system about the kid. We've checked everything, and nothing has come up." said the man.

The Juuomonji clan head sat in silence thinking through the possibilities. How can nothing come up? The systems employed by the Tokyo police department could identity people not only from Japan, but from over the entire world. Civilians, criminals, politicians, just about anyone could be found in just a few seconds. But it's almost as if this child was artificially removed from the system. It was quite suspicious to the aged veteran of clan politics.

"You said this incident occurred in the warehouse district, correct?" he asked. The man nodded and Zazuki took to a thinking pose.

"Very well, you may leave." he said as the man bowed and exited the room discreetly. Kazuki presses a button atop the table and the entire room began to began to change. The windows were covered in thick metal plates, the door became barricaded and the lights dimmed.

"Call Koichi Saegusa." he spoke and the sounds of ringing went through his office. After a few seconds, an aging man in sunglasses appeared on the T.V screen and smiled at the Juuomonji patriarch.

"Kazuki-san, its been a while..."

* * *

 **(Club Stars - Tatsuya)**

A criminal fell dead as Tatsuya opened fire with a pistol in one hand, while another was disintegrated with his C.A.D. Man after man were cut down as the child killer went on a killing spree. Scantily dressed club goers were fleeing to all available exits or are hiding under furniture or counter tops. There were dozens of gangsters attacking the child from all angles, but none of their attacks worked. The chaotic scene was further enhanced by the blaring music and flashing strobe lights.

As Tatsuya finished off the remaining foes in the room, he used his Third Eye to scan around the club to determine where the rest of the gangsters were. Seeing that there were were 10 people inside, all having the auras of powerful mages. What was strange, however, was that their weapons were dropped to the floor while one sat calmly in his chair. There was also the familiar aura of man who had informed him in the alleyway a day ago. Not wanting to be a bad guest, he pressed a button and entered the room.

The people inside instantly tensed up as the boy entered the room, an unbarring silence taking hold as either side waited for the other to take the first move as Tatsuya raised his C.A.D. After a minute, the man from the alleyway took the initiative.

"Well, hello there, Mr...?" he spoke.

"You can call me Tatsuya, yours?" he responded calmly.

"Junji is my name, but for now, let's just put the C.A.D down..." he said nervously while raising his hands. Tatsuya squinted his eyes as as he continued pointing the gun shaped object at the group while his face became more rigid.

"And why the hell should I do that? I'm surprised that haven't killed you lot yet, and I just cut down half of your goons out there, and I can't tell if I can trust you or not yet, so I'll keep this up, no offense." spoke the boy sternly.

"That is fine, Tatsuya-san. We are civil people here, after all." spoke a voice he had had yet to hear. The voice was that of the man sitting behind the desk, with his hands folded and his hard grey eyes staring at him.

"So who might you be?" Tatsuya said suspiciously.

"I am Kenji, Kenji Asuna to be exact. And you may be wondering why aren't killing each other at the moment, correct?" spoke the middle aged man. Tatsuya slowly nodded his head before analyzing the well spoken man. The way he spoke, the way he sat and held his body language, it was if he was talking to someone of the upper class.

"Well you see, I like to think myself as a business man. And you see, business men sometimes have to make hard business decisions that go against everything they believe in, but is necessary for survival. So here I am, sitting at your mercy, with an offer that will greatly appeal to you." he said while giving a blank look.

"So what is your offer?" he responded. The man shifted his legs so that they were no longer crisscrossed and were firmly planted on the granite covered floor.

"I offer you to be the leader of our little group. We have been seeking, for a while now, a way to shift ourselves away from the main organization, and I do believe you are a capable person to lead us." he said while Tatsuya looked on with a stoic face, but on the inside he was stunned beyond belief.

"And why should I believe you? I'm a kid, while you all seem to be powerful magicians and fighters, and you yourself seem to be good at being a leader, so why would you need me?"

"Although all of us here are capable magicians, as you said, the magic you wield is... well... on a whole other level. Also, I am in no position to bargain, and I know when it's time to raise the white flag of surrender. Your recent attack at the warehouse district, and your handling of Matashi, leads me to believe you're someone who's hard to get rid of. I know I and everyone else here, and no offense to my colleagues, surely wouldn't stand a chance against you if you were able to take down Lieutenant Arato."

Tatsuya stood in silence to ponder at the mans reasoning. While the offer sounded, seeming as always, too good to be true, and the earlier betrayal by Matashi still fresh in his mind, a part of him liked the idea of being his own boss. Even if the whole thing was an well thought out sham, he could use their intel to his advantage in the short term as well.

"Very well, I accept your offer. But before we start anything, just enlighten me on one little thing. Why are you so desperately trying to break away from the rest of your gang? You seemed to be doing quite well before I entered the scene." he asked. He wanted to see how sincere these people were in breaking away.

"Well certainly the top branch of the gang is doing well. But us, we get dog crap fed to us every day, and the men you just killed were not of my own. The brass sent them here to keep an eye on us and to keep the money flowing into the head honchos coffer. Combined that with the recent attack at Takoya industries, angering the Juumonji's and their many allies, will be the final nail in their coffin." he said passionately.

 _"Looks like I struck a nerve with that..."_ he said mentally while giving an awkward smile. The boy and man shook hands while everyone else in the room silently let out a sigh relief.

"Well, I do believe we need to take a breather for tonight, so lets all take a rest. Tomorrow, we will need to plan out a strategy on... acquiring... the rest of the gangs assets, along with eliminating the rest of the opposition. That includes going against the head boss, who currently operates solely from the Fukashinji building in the business district. Junji-kun, would you please escort our new boss to his quarters for the evening? Also, Akira-san and Cho-san, please dispose of any corpses in the club." he said. Each of the men nodded and began their respective duties.

As Tatsuya and Junji exited, they struck up a conversation about each others lives, and about Tatsuya's amnesia and being left in the middle of a deserted alleyway.

"Now that you mention it...", spoke the man as he rubbed his stubbly chin, "...I do remember passing that area of the Red light district that night. I remember seeing some sketchy looking folk, even to my standard, carrying what looked like a body into a guarded alley. It was quite strange to be honest, though it just sorta flew over my head. Though I can't seem to remember seeing a symbol or logo."

Tatsuya remained silent as the two walked. On the inside, however, he was entirely shocked at this revelation. Possibly a clue to his past, at the very least a hint at what his old life might have been, which he could only assume was either just as bad or even worse. The questions from earlier began assaulting his mind.

Were the men connected to the strange women in his thoughts? Were they apart of some powerful organization? Was he targeted due to his strange powers and abilities? He couldn't even begin to deduce his origins with his lack of information. He would need to probe more into it to more to discover the truth.

After walking through what seemed to be an endless amounts of halls, they eventually reached where Tatsuya would spend the night. The older man bowed and departed from the room. Tatsuya, having had no sleep since his awakening, felt himself automatically walking towards his bed before collapsing straight onto the comfortable blankets and pillows.

* * *

 **(Maya Yotsuba - Yotsuba Household - Late Evening)**

Sitting on a velvet throne, the Mistress of the Night looked over a set of data pads with a faint smirk across her lips, while an elderly man stood at attention directly beside her with a somewhat disapproving face. She wore her usual revealing red dress that accentuated her curves, her draping black hair flowing down her sides and her purple amethyst eyes looking at the data pads with amusement. She took a sip of tea out of her cup before placing it down next to her.

"Hayama, if you would?" she spoke in her alluring voice.

"Of course, Mistress." he spoke curtly. He took a kettle and poured the liquid into the small teacup.

"If I may speak my mind, my lady..." he spoke hesitantly while closing the kettles lid.

"You may." she said although she already knew what he was going to talk to her about.

"Don't you think this experiment with that child is going a bit too far? I mean, what will happen when he-" he was cut off as she raised her finger. Signaling him into silence, his face stiffened as he slightly bowed his head.

"Sorry, my lady." he spoke sincerely.

"It is fine Hayama. But don't be mistaken. This is not some 'experiment', as you call it. The way I see it, it is only a type of training exercise for him, rather than me testing out an idea. His status as a Born Specialized Magician would not allow for him to grow into his full potential in this clan. The Yotsuba clan is built off of strength, and with his weakness, he would remain a lowly guardian instead of becoming something...greater." she said while taking a sip of tea before placing it down again.

She had read about his exploits in Tokyo as of late through the compiled police reports. After his disposal in the red light district, the boy had destroyed a great portion of a major crime group in Tokyo, known as the 17th Street Disciples. Not only defeating multiple people without any remembrance of his training, he was able to quickly regain his abilities and use them to an extreme efficiency. Even she was surprised at rate which his recovery occurred. As a bonus, the child even managed to to strike back at her longtime rival, the Juumonji clan, and steal their relic right under their noses.

It was quite...interesting...

Chuckling out loud, she finished the tea and stood up from the cushioned seat.

"Should I do anything about Miya-dono's search for him? I'm sure you're already aware that she has the Shizuka's, Mugura's and even has the Kuroba's aiding in her search for him?" he responded. Although the older of the two sibling appeared calm at face value, he could tell that she, even so slightly, cared for her child's safety and well being. Though he found it ironic, as she had treated him as a servant almost his entire life, but he kept it too himself.

"I have taken measures to make sure my dear sister will not find the boy. At least for the time being anyways...", she said walking past the old man, "... and even should he prove to be a nuisance later on, there is always the fail safe..." she said darkly before swiftly exiting the darkened room.

The elderly man sighed slightly before placing the tea pot and cup onto a silver plate. He could never fully understand the thoughts and actions taken by his master.

Maya Yotsuba was widely regarded as one of the most powerful mages in the world, having earned the moniker 'Demon King of the Far East' through her powerful magic. She wouldn't need that boy to be essentially released to reach a more powerful state. Not only that, there was a dangerous chance that he could remember what had occurred, and that could spell a disaster for the Yotsuba clan, Japan or even the whole world.

He sighed before he took off from the room and headed towards the kitchen to wash the dishes and prepare for the next days breakfast, while also reviewing a few special documents about Four leaves technology and their quarterly earnings.

All he could hope was that her gamble would pay off in the end.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 **Hello Everyone, Reader Here! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, hopefully I can update more often as I get more after time. There will be around two to three chapters devoted to the Brave New World arc until we move on to the next arc, although that could change depending on how I want to end this current arc. Also, to those of you wondering on whether this is a Tatsuya x Lina ship, I am not sure as to what I will do, as I don't really have a particular ship for him yet. Well that's all I got to say, thanks for reading and have a good one!**

 **(P.S: Thanks to all who like/favorited/reviewed my other stories for Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei!)**

 **Next Chapter: Brave New World IV**


	4. Brave New World IV

**Hello Everyone, Reader Here! New chapter for you to read, so Enjoy! See you at the bottom!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAHOUKA KOUKOU NO RETTOUSEI**

 **Italics = Thoughts or Emphasis**

 **(Japan - Miyuki) = Place and P.O.V**

 ***BANG* = Action**

 **Brave Wolrd IV**

* * *

 **(Southern Tokyo - Morning - Asuka Nijjar P.O.V)**

A young man named Asuka Nijjar, most likely in his early twenties, nervously held a large assault rifle in his hands while glancing around the small S.U.V. Around the man were other people armed with various SMG's, pistols and and rifles as well. The car in total held around 8 people including the driver, whom mall looked just as nervous as him. Well, just almost everyone. Looking towards the shotgun seat, there was a boy who looked to be in his early teens, pressing his face into the palm of his hand while staring out the window.

The mysterious boy had been abruptly declared the leader of their gang, while also declaring their separation from the 17th Street Disciples as well. Many people had just gone along with it, keeping their questions to themselves as they trusted the word of Kenji Asuna and Junji.

"Were almost there, so get ready..." said the driver while making a turn. Everyone in the car readied their gun while the boy pulled out a what appeared to be a gun shaped C.A.D. Asuka was surprised to see yet another magician, albeit a boy, added to their group. People who could use magic were in high demand and in low in suppl within the criminal underworld. The boy turned to the rest of the people of the car and everyone instantly gave him their attention.

"When we reach the target, you are all gonna pull down your windows and start shooting anyone with the 17th Street Disciple colors. Then were gonna make our way to their base and destroy it. Understand?" he said with clarity. Everyone nodded at the boys words and held their guns at the ready. The car pulled up to a small alleyway that was filled with dingy shops and squalid homes. At the entrance of the alley were many armed men standing around with their hands in their pockets and backs turned to them. When the car came to a full stop, the boy held his arm in the air and everyone aimed their guns.

"FIRE!" he yelled. Instantly the tinted windows were dropped and they began shooting towards the group. The bullets tore apart the unsuspecting gangsters, blood splattering across the walls and the screams of the wounded ringing out. That wasn't, however, what left Asuka and the rest of the them gaping at the mouth. When the boy had pulled the trigger on the C.A.D, three of the enemies disappeared in the flash of an eye.

"W-What the h-hell was that?!" said one of them. A shell shocked Asuka stared at where the enemy gangsters once stood, with only a pile ash showing what remained of their existence. The boy had remained stone faced as he did it and showed no remorse as he ended their lives.

"Lets move out!" said the boy, ignoring the question as he unlocked the car and jumped out. The young gangster shook his long brown hair and got out of the car, the others quickly following suit. "Following this route should get us there in about 10 minutes if we move quick enough. With the police response so long is this area, we don't have to worry about them unless we sit on our asses."

 **Tatsuya P.O.V**

The armed group wasted no time and entered the dingy alleyway, civilians fleeing into their homes or anywhere away from the fighting. Using his Elemental Sight, he made sure that there would be no surprises on their way to the enemy base, with every attempted ambush being met with a overwhelming firepower. They cleared out the area within a whopping 5 minutes and had nearly made it to the base.

As they were about to reach it, a snipers gunshot had hit its mark on one of the gangster, who fell to the ground while pressing his hand on the bloody wound. Tatsuya used his sight to determine the snipers location and ended his life with the pull of then trigger. The black haired boy then turned his attention to his fallen comrade, seeing the man clutching his chest while blood spilled from his mouth. Normally, the wound most certainly lead to his death, regardless of whatever healing method was used due to it piercing his heart. Tatsuya saw this as an opportunity to test out a certain magic that had saved his life just a few days prior.

He aimed his C.A.D at the man, the others yelling at him to stop and the wounded man closed his eyes in fear. Using his sight to analyze the mans eidos and its copy, he pulled the trigger and a bright light enveloped the fearful man. The gang boss felt a great wave of pain hit him like a freight train as the information was read over and the mans current state being overridden and being replaced with his healthy copy.

This ability, _Regrowth,_ as he had taken to call it, allowed him to rewind any wound by reverting the persons current state to one of the past. This ability came at a steep cost, however, as it forced him to read through all eidos information in less than a millisecond. This included all the pain the target had felt, which was then multiplied by how long the person had the wound before he used Regrowth. This could easily lead to him overwhelming his mind with pain that even his abnormally high pain tolerance couldn't handle. Another advantage to the ability had was that it could also be used to restore damaged objects and machines as well.

In less than a second, the mans body was fully restored to its prime condition, as the other people looked at the scene in astonishment. As if not believing in what had just occurred, the former wounded man felt the spot where the bullet had once hit and his face was filled with amazement. The boy recovered from the pain and looked at all of the with a slight grin.

"Nobodies gonna die on my watch today. I promise you all that as your leader. Now lets go kick some ass!" he said in an unusually energetic voice that was contrary to his normal self. The men cheered as they raised their guns and fists into the air while they readied their attack on the base.

Their hideout was an upfront bar that the disciples were using to smuggle drugs into the Tokyo along with other things such as weapons and magical tools. Tatsuya assumed that they would be anticipating their assault, so they would most likely be fortifying the place. They approached the bar from an elevated position that gave them a clear angle on the defenders.

Activating his sight, he spotted exactly 10 people who were set up behind a stone wall and were armed with heavy assault rifles, along with 20 others who were barricaded inside the building in various places.

"You two, take cover behind that pillar over there and provide overwatch. Asuka, Tenko and Kro will follow me. The rest of you will stay here and prevent reinforcements from interrupting us. Lets go!" he said while everyone nodded and took their assigned positions. Tatsuya vaulted over the cover and activated his special magic and killed the first target. The two behind the pillar opened fired and managed to eliminate a few of them before a frag grenade thrown by Asuka blew the rest apart.

The raven haired boy used his C.A.D to breach the locked door, not minding the gunfire flying past him or the blown apart bodies that were splatted across the floor. He and his men killed everyone inside the main room with ease, then scoured out the rest of the building to capture the valuable resources and to destroy the remaining insurgents. Other than having to preform his Regrowth a few times, the rest of the mission went off without a hitch.

"Usuri-san, Washi-san, get in here and help us retrieve these goodies. Kara-san, go and get the car ready, we need to bail as soon as we get all this loot outta here." spoke the boy into his earpiece with an authoritative voice. A series of rogers came over the radio and Tatsuya went to work with the rest of them to retrieve the guns, drugs and all other valuables they would carry. They had a neatly planned schedule the squad had to follow for the day and this was their first promising raid.

"Looks like this will be easier than I thought." said the boy silently while exiting the now destroyed bar with a box in hand.

* * *

 **(Business district - Fukashinji building - Unknown P.O.V)**

The man whom was regarded as one of the most powerful crime lords in Tokyo appeared to be in full distress. He stared at the screen with an unbridled rage that paralyzed his secretary and other assistants who were in the same room with fear. Within a few short hours, after the sun rose in the morning, he had learned that snake Asuna had stabbed in him in the back and declared his independence while killing his guards he sent to _Stars_. Now he was receiving reports about a series of attacks on their multiple hideouts and bases across Tokyo. To complicate things for him, a series of hack attacks on their systems had weakened their communications and intelligence sectors immensely. This attack was so well planned that the entire group had been compromised.

"How did that piece of shit Asuna plan all this?! He shouldn't have the manpower, nor the resources to do this amount of damage! No matter, SEIRI! Tell the vipers to get ready to move out on my order. We need to snub this startup now before it leads to our demise." he yelled like booming thunder. The woman merely nodded and ran from the room with her short arms trembling.

The man pulled out a cigar and lit it, smoking the burning tobacco to soothe his nerves while trying the rub away the head ache that plagued him. The Vipers were the most elite and experienced killers that were former members of the JSDF and while expensive, they had never failed a job while on his payroll, so using them would guarantee his success and alleviate his worries.

"I'm gonna guess that he was the one who was behind the attack at the warehouse, so he must also have the artifact! I swear when I get my hands on that man on gonna make him regret the day he crossed me!" he yelled aloud with pure hatred in his voice. He pulled out his phone, pressed a few buttons and pressed the device against his ear.

"Mr. Nakinata, I can assume the vipers are ready to move out? ... Good, good, just tell them to keep collateral damage to a minimum. You are heading out to a nightclub in the red light district called _Stars_. Eliminate everyone there, but keep their leader, Kenji Asuna, alive and bring him to me. Also if you happen to come across a strange rod-like object in his possession, capture it and bring to me also. That is all." he said plainly, not even waiting for a reply. Stars would still be a valuable asset once he eliminated the dissenter and his little posy, not even having to split the profit like before.

"It'll all work out in the end. It always does. I'm the most powerful crime boss this cities ever seen! Once I crush this upstart and retrieve the artifact, I'll make sure that no one will dare oppose me!" he said in a low voice and his hands clenching.

* * *

 **(Juumonji Residence -** **Kazuki** **Juumonji)**

Juumonji Kazuki sat in his office with a scowl on his face while the man opposite of him also having a similar expression. The skinny man wore a pair of faded sunglasses and had neatly combed black hair, his hands crossed and his eyes staring directly at the Juumonji patriarch. His had the appearance of a trickster, his playful and subtle nature had earned him the title of the "Sly Fox". He was none other than Saegusa Kouichi, the leader of the Saegusa clan, one of the three most powerful of the 10 masters clan.

"I've through everything, Kazuki and I found nothing. Nothing! Nothing about the kid, his abilities or the gang involved in the theft of the artifact. Even the specialists at the National Magic University were unable to discern the magic the boy used to kill that man and destroy the safe door. They only theorized that it had to do with something about accelerating particles to create extreme heat, but we cannot know for sure." he said solemnly while stroking his chin.

"From his age and this mysterious ability, we can assume that the boy is most likely a born specialized magician. That would explain why he can use such a power with little to no training. Also he must be working for someone very powerful, someone who has the ability to erase his records and to prevent us from finding him." theorized Kazuki with a hardened face.

"You don't think... _she_ is connected him?" said Kouichi with but a whisper. Kazuki grimaced at the possibility that the mistress of the night, Maya Yotsuba, would be involved behind this. The Yotsuba were an enemy neither of the two men wanted to face, even with the power of their clans combined they wouldn't likely be able to take down the entire seclusive clan. Going by pure combat strength alone, they overshadowed the other clans by leaps and bounds. The only thing holding them back was pure numbers and the fact that they preferred to be more isolated from the public view.

"If that is the case, I'd prefer not to start a war, even over an artifact. We cannot make any rash decisions Kouichi. There isn't any conclusive information that does link that child to her, for all we know is that the boy is a talented hacker who managed to delete his public records and that were overthinking it." he spoke. The black haired man sighed while taking a sip of tea.

"That certainly could be the case, however, I want to keep an eye on this just in case that woman is involved. We can never be careful...", he said while picking up a data pad, "...Now I got to deal with this crap."

"Whats up? Police trouble again?" Kazuki said with a smirk. The police of Tokyo took were put under the control of the Saegusa and so any major issues that involved the police also had to be brought to the clan heads attention.

"Yep, over the course of the morning and afternoon there were reports of gang violence all across Tokyo. Drive by shootings, bombings, assassinations and list goes on and on. Seriously, why did the gangs of this city decide to go berserk on this day specifically? Mayumi-chan has a violin recital tonight and if I miss it, my wife will kill me. Damn criminals..." he said bitterly.

Kanzaki grinned at his old friend and gave a short laugh. Kouichi gave the large man a not-so-serious glare and got up from his chair, gave him a hand shake and the Saegusa patriarch exited his office. As soon as the door closed, the mans scowl had returned to his face as he processed this bit of information.

As much as he would want to discuss his thoughts with his old friend, he knew that sometimes Kouichi would become obsessed with anything in regards to the Yotsubas. The wounds of what happened in Dahan had never healed, his robotic eye was a testament to that hellish period for him. Ever since then, the Sly Fox had done everything in his power to compete with his former fiancee, the rivalry driving the two formerly friendly clans away from each other among other issues. All he could hope was that this was merely a coincidence and that they could move on with their lives once the artifact was returned and those whom stole it were brought to justice.

"I'll have to ask him for those files so I can see if he's connected to that attack on the warehouse." he said while accessing his computer. When he logged on, however, he was surprised to to see a message displayed from an unknown source. Suspiciously he ran his anti-virus software on the email, making sure that there was nothing harmful on it. When the results showed there was nothing malicious, he clicked on it and skimmed through its contents.

 _"Hello Mr. Kazuki, I'm aware of a recent theft of very powerful object from one of your recent shipments...",_ as soon as he saw this his eyes squinted, "... _as to where that said artifact is currently, I do not know. However, I can tell you who was behind its theft. The ones behind the attack on the shipment is a gang known as the 17th Street Disciples. What you do with this information, I do not care for. As for if you can trust this information or not, that is up to you as well. Do not try to respond or trace where this message has come from, as it will appear as a dud. Thank you for your time, Mr. Juumonji. -T._

As the message ended, he held his chin in thought as he did a takeover of the email again. The 17th Street Disciples? They had been one of the main suspects behind the attack due to their heavy presence where the delivery truck was attacked. There were many questions that had to be answered before he could act on this information, however. Who was this T? Where did he get his email address? How did this mysterious person get such information? Too many questions, not enough answers.

The man sighed as he forwarded the email to his technical expert to see if the email could be traced. Although the possibility of finding where the sender was located was slim at best, he still wanted to try, just in case they made a mistake. As for what he would do with the information said in the email, he would ask Koichi to use his connections with the N.D.F Intelligence 3rd division to validate it. Even if he was being used by the 17th Street Disciples rivals to eliminate them, it still worked out for him in the end.

"I'll call him later. I gotta meeting with the head of Takoya Industries in a little bit." he said while powering down the computer and exiting the room. As much as he wanted to investigate this lead, it would have to wait. He dressed himself in a luxury tan coat and proceeded to his car, the driver pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the isolated street.

* * *

 **(Stars - Red Light District - Tatsuya)**

Standing in the office along with Asuna and Junji, the three went over the battle plans he had made for their final assault on the Disciples. His and the other squads raids against the disciples safe houses, hideouts and warehouses across the city had greatly damaged the gangs ability to coordinate and counter attack while also draining their resources. Another effect was that now the police were on full alert, further hindering the much more powerful gangs ability to move around undetected. Even if his email to the Juumonji clan head wasn't taken seriously, the damage was already enough to send the final blow.

"Asuna-san! Tatsuya-san!" yelled the voice of a man who busted through the office door panting. He was Asuka, the man with long brown hair whom had aided in their attacks earlier that day. A few others also entered in behind him with similar strained faces and sweat filled clothes.

"Calm down Asuka, whats wrong?" said Asuna with concern.

"Its the Vipers! Our spy with the Disciples says they're coming here in full force!" he said with exhaustion in his voice. Asuna and Junji paled what Asuka had said, instantly their faces were filled with worry. On the other hand Tatsuya, had a maniacal grin on his usually emotionless face, letting out a laugh that freaked out everyone in the room.

"Uhhh... Tatsuya...san?" spoke Junji hesitantly.

"You want to explain this, Tatsuya-san?" spoke Asuna more confidently.

"You think this is bad? This is exactly what we needed!" he said with excitement. When they continued to give him a strange look, he sighed and pulled out a data pad from the stack of papers and showed them.

"See here? I got this from that insider at the Fukashinji building you just mentioned...", he said while they read over the data, "...those give the general specifics of of the guard detail of the building. With the Vipers attacking here, the building will be left wide open for a small team to attack them, while the rest of you defend this place from the Viper attack."

"Why can't you just use your power to vaporize everyone in the building? Wouldn't that just be easier?" spoke up Tenko. Tatsuya shook his head while he sat down and crossed his legs.

"I still can't fully control my magic. At maximum, I can target up to 5 people at once, so I would be at a disadvantage even if I was armed with a gun. These guys are highly trained from what I read, so I doubt I could take them on all at once." spoke the gang boss. While it was true he was improving with every use of Decomposition, the deadly magic required a precision that increased in difficulty with every person he targeted, even with the help of _Third Eye_.

"Point taken. We've already put our trust in your plans and so far they gotten us farther in one day than I've managed to do in a year. Lets just put our trust in him again to eliminate our old enemy." he said factually. The other gangsters seemed to agree as they nodded at the mans logic.

"Good. We managed to snag some bullet proof armor from our raids earlier that day plus some other high powered weapons also. Asuka, how long do you think until they get here?" he asked. The man blinked before he responded nervously.

"W-Well, j-judging from where they were last spotted, we got about a half hour before they get here entirely." he said with a stutter.

"That should give you some time to build some barricades before they get here. Kro, Washi and Usuri, your coming with me. Were going straight into the fire here, so get strapped and meet me out by the lot. Asuna, get everyone working on defenses. I'm leaving you in charge until I'm back." he said while the grey eyed man nodded. Immediately they all set out to work on their given tasks, with Tatsuya and the three others dressing themselves in full ballistic armor. Because he was shorter and smaller than the intended wearer of the armor, he had to make some hasty adjustments to make it fit correctly.

Steeping out into the parking lot, he met the three other gangsters whom were dressed similarly. He was unable to discern who each on was as their faces were hidden behind a small face cover made of black fabric, with a riot helmet covering their heads and the clear face protectors pulled down.

"Can you three hear me?" Tatsuya said as he activated the helmets built in radio. The three men nodded and affirmed that they could hear him by speaking into the mic with loud voices.

"Damn, these suits are slick! They went the full nine yards designing these things!" spoke Kro as he looked over the finely made suit. These armored suits were originally made for S.W.A.T teams in the U.S.N.A to deal with extreme threats like terrorism or high armed criminals. The material could stop many bullet calibers but didn't make them invulnerable to the pain, explosives or magic. They also featured an alternate helmet that was in the form of a gas mask and tank that could supply oxygen to the user for over an hour.

"Indeed. Now lets get out of here before we attract suspicion with this gear on. It should take us about 30 minutes with this light traffic, so I'll discuss the battle plan while we drive. Kro, you'll be the driver while us three will be in the back. With this radio you'll still be able to hear us." he said. The man nodded as they entered an unmarked white van and drove off into the night.

* * *

 **There we go! Sorry about the long wait everyone, been busy working and doing IRL stuff (also being lazy ;D), but I do hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I am planning on one last chapter before we finish this arc and then we'll move onto the next (also probably transition chapter before the next arc), so look forward to that! Also if you like this, you might enjoy my other criminal fic for** **Toaru Majustso No Index called** **A Certain Unfortunate Criminal, check it out if your interested! As always, thanks and have a good one!**

 **Next Chapter: Brave New World V - FINALE!**


End file.
